


Definitely Better Than Fiction

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec, Omega Alec Lightwood, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Their first time experimenting with the Alpha/Omega Kink went so well that Alec and Magnus do it again, but with the roles reversed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 12
Kudos: 337





	Definitely Better Than Fiction

Alec let out a quiet groan as he rolled his neck from side to side before shifting to make himself more comfortable. He was lying on the couch in their loft, only wearing one of Magnus’ silk robes. He loosened the tie on the white robe, allowing it to fall open just slightly as his body temperature started to rise. He was almost too hot to wear it, but he didn’t want to take the robe off. It smelled of Magnus and he needed the scent of his husband, his alpha, wrapped around him. 

The couple tried Magnus’ Alpha/Omega kink and he enjoyed it more than he thought it would. Magnus’ wet cunt felt so good around his cock and the knot thing that Magnus talked about felt beyond amazing when it fully swelled and locked inside of his love. He thoroughly enjoyed playing the alpha in the scenario. He loved any reason to get Magnus underneath him, but Alec started to wonder what it would feel like to play the omega in the situation. Magnus seemed to enjoy himself and he wondered if it would be as enjoyable for him. The thought of Magnus knotting him turned him on, but he wasn’t sure if that was something Magnus wanted. He seemed so eager and excited to be the omega and while they flip-flopped roles quite often, he wasn’t sure if this was a fantasy Magnus wanted to indulge in.

About two weeks after they initially tried out the kink, Alec approached Magnus about doing it again. Magnus readily agreed and jumped out of bed at that very moment to see if he had the proper ingredients for the potion. Alec had to stop him to explain that he wanted to do something a little different.

“I was wondering if we could, you know, reverse roles.” Alec started as he looked at Magnus, searching his eyes for any displeasure. “I’d be the omega and you’d be my alpha.” Alec further explained and Magnus’ glamour immediately fell, giving way to golden-green cat eyes, and Alec felt silly for ever worrying Magnus wouldn’t like the idea. 

They decided to perform the kink on a Friday. Last time, the magic lasted exactly 24 hours, so it was safest to do this on the weekend. Alec was horrified by the idea of going to work and being hit by a wave of heat. Magnus shook his head at the thought, saying no one else deserved such a sight but him. Magnus did his thing and the couple drank their respective potions.

Unlike Magnus’ heat, Alec’s didn’t come on fast. It was a slow build. “Even your heat is a tease.” Magnus joked as he watched Alexander move through the loft. 

He could feel the burning of embers beneath his skin as sweat began to appear, dripping across his skin. Alec slowly shed his clothes. His shirt went first, showing off his strong torse, and then his jeans disappeared. Alec didn’t even remember taking them off. His mind was starting to go fuzzy which worried him at first, but Magnus explained it was normal. He’d just started becoming wet between his cheeks when Magnus’ phone rang. Alec couldn’t really focus on the conversation but he heard something about ‘wards’ and ‘breaking’ and knew Magnus was going to have to leave. Since his heat was coming on so slowly, he told Magnus to go. He figured he’d be in full heat when Magnus returned. 

Now, he wished he told Magnus to stay.

Alec still wasn’t in full heat, but he needed his alpha. His skin felt tacky and itchy, he could feel a bit more slick slip from his hole and he just needed Magnus’ touch. Alec huffed as he shifted again. He opened his legs and placed one on the attached back of the sofa. He moved his other leg off the couch and pressed his foot onto the cool hardwood floor. Alec slid his hand down his body, past his cock and under his balls, to press a finger to his hole. He was wet but not dripping wet like Magnus had been. 

Alec moaned as he pressed a finger inside of himself. He moved the finger at a slow pace, pressing as he deep as he could. Alec whined in frustration. It wasn’t deep enough to satisfy him, nor were his fingers thick enough. Even as he added another finger and then another, it still wasn’t enough. Alec rocked his hips and continued to chase some sort of relief even if it was just the slightest bit of relief. 

Magnus quickly threw the door of the loft open and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes and pushing his jacket from his shoulders. He wasn’t sure why he allowed Alec to talk him into leaving. The situation wasn’t an emergency and he could have done it later. As soon as he walked out of their loft, he felt antsy. He then quickly grew irritated even though no one had done anything to the warlock. He knew, from the stories, it was because he had an almost in-heat omega waiting for him at home. Magnus attempted to keep his composure as he cleaned up the issue and then quickly got out of their before he could be asked to do anything else. 

Magnus hummed as he moved through the loft. Something smelled amazing. He allowed his nose to led him into the living room and his glamour faltered as he looked at Alec on the couch. His white silk robe was mostly open, placing Alec’s body on display for him. Magnus licked his lips as he watched Alexander play with himself, three fingers deep in his hole as the nephilim rocked his hips. His omega whined out and Magnus quickly moved across the room, not sure how he moved so quickly. “Oh, my omega.” Magnus cooed as he moved to sit on the couch between Alec’s legs. He placed his hands on Alec’s thighs and Alec arched into his touch.

Alec moaned as he pulled his fingers from his hole. Before he could pull his fingers back, Magnus grabbed his wrist. Magnus pulled his fingers to his mouth and wrapped his lips around them. Alec moaned as Magnus suckled them, licking his slick and cleaning his fingers. Magnus hummed as he pulled back. “You taste exquisite, darling.” Magnus gently dropped Alec’s hand before running his hands across Alec’s chest and neck. “Your heat-”

“Too slow.” Alec complained. He felt like it was close, like he was teetering on the edge of lucid and heat. He wanted the heat to overtake him, to flood his mind and control his body. “Alpha…” Alec whined again. His alpha would know what to do. He always did.

Magnus bit his lip before an idea popped into his head. “I have an idea, baby. This may help speed things along.” Magnus spoke and placed his hands on Alec’s hips. “Come here, on my lap.” He explained and helped Alec, pulling him up and helped him throw one leg over him to straddle his lap. “Hm, my sexy omega.” Magnus’ hands graced over Alec’s abs and down to his thighs, admiring his husband’s body. He then used his magic to rid himself of his shirt. “You need some skin-on-skin contact with your alpha.” Magnus explained and Alec nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah, need you close.” Alec tried to explain but couldn’t find the words, the heat slowly becoming more intense. 

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed out. “You’re a vision in white. An angel...literally.” He said before leaning in to place kisses on Alec’s chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and moaned as Magnus’ tongue flicked at his nipple. Magnus teased the hard nubs for a second before pulling Alec against his chest. He pushed the robe off Alec before wrapping his arms around his omega. His hands slid down Alec’s back to his ass, grabbing the cheeks before placing a single finger at Alec’s hole. 

Alec whimpered as Magnus’ finger fluttered around the rim, never entering him. “No...teasing.” Alec moaned and Magnus nipped his shoulder.

“You smell amazing.” Magnus commented. “Peaches and honeysuckle…” Magnus growled before allowing his tongue to lick at Alec’s skin, tasting his omega.

Alec wasn’t sure if it was the growl or the skin-on-skin contact, but more slick started to flow from his hole and his body temperature definitely turned up a notch. “Oh, so wet for me.” Magnus rubbed at Alec’s hole and Alec moved his hips, trying to get Magnus’ finger inside of him. 

“I need…” Alec trailed off as his mind started to cloud over. The scent of his alpha filled his nose and he could tell he was starting to lose his grip on the world around him. He was starting to get tunnel vision as the world around him faded and the only thing he could focus on was his alpha and getting his alpha’s knot. “Knot. Please, alpha.” Alec begged and Magnus shushed him.

Magnus shushed Alec. He felt a gush of slick drip onto his fingers and his golden-green eyes started to glow with lust. “Imma take care of you, omega. We have to get to the bedroom.”

Alec shook his head. “Mm’no. Need it now.” Alec reached down and pulled at Magnus’ belt. “Please. Please, need it.” Alec begged some more and Magnus. 

“Okay, okay.” He couldn’t possibly say no to his omega. Magnus used his magic to get rid of his jeans and underwear so he was naked. Magnus wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself a few times, his cock rock hard even though Alec hadn’t touch him. Magnus helped Alec shift slightly so he could line his cock up with his omega’s hole. Before he could tell Alec to sit down on him, Alec just dropped down onto his cock. “Fuck, omega!” Magnus hissed. His toes curled as Alec’s wet, tight heat gripped his cock. Magnus didn’t know Alec could feel this good around him. Alec always felt nice, but damn this was something new. His velvet walls smoothly moved along his cock, gripping him just right. His wetness turned Magnus on even more and he decided in that moment he wanted to stay inside of Alec forever. 

“Oh, alpha!” Alec moaned loudly as Magnus’ cock finally settled inside of him. He quickly rocked his hips, riding that glorious alpha cock with everything he had. Alec gripped Magnus’ shoulders tightly as the thick head brushed his prostate everytime he moved. “Yes, yes, Magnus.” Alec moaned. Magnus reached up and grabbed the back of Alec’s head and pulled him down, smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

“My omega, you feel so good.” Magnus pressed their foreheads together, holding Alec’s hips as he bounced on his cock. “I want to keep you on my cock. Would you like that? Locked on my knot always?” Alec nodded eagerly as he looked Magnus into his unglamoured eyes. “My slutty omega.” Magnus moved his hands from Alec’s hips to his ass, grabbing the perfect globes before giving them a slap. Alec let out a guttural moan as Magnus spanked him. 

“Oh, oh, alpha!” Alec moaned. He was so close to orgasmining. He could feel it in his tightening belly and the heat that rose within him. Alec was extremely sensitive in this state. He could see a burst of stars behind his eyelids everytime Magnus’ cock hit his prostate and his cock twitched against his own stomach. There was no way he was going to be able to last. “I-I can’t...I’m gonna…”

“Cum for your alpha.”

“Magnus!” Alec screamed as he was pushed over the edge. His body clenched tightly as the orgasm ripped through his body, taking away his breath before he sharply sucked in a deep breath. Alec could feel his thighs shaking violently as his brain finally started to come back online. Magnus was still using his wet cunt, thrusting up into him at a record breaking speed. Alec hadn’t even recovered from his first orgasm when another one was on the horizon. He felt Magnus’ knot swell inside of him and let out a loud moan. “Raizel...I’m gonna cum again...alpha.”

Magnus growled and snapped his hips, the wet squelching urging him on. He could feel the base of his cock starting to swell and Alec clenching around him was quickly bring him to the finish line. “Oh, my omega...I’m gonna give you my knot.”

“Give it to me! Please! Alpha!” 

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled before leaning forward and biting Alec’s shoulder, tasting his omega and marking him. Magnus felt his knot pop and lock him to Alexander. He was forced to release Alec’s shoulder as a loud moan left his mouth. He cock twitched inside of his omega, emptying his cum inside of him. 

“Oh, fuck!” Alec’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Magnus’ knot swelled inside of him. He shook around the knot as it pressed right against his prostate. “Oh, Raziel...Magnus.” Alec moaned when Magnus bit his shoulder. He could feel his husband’s cum splashing against his walls, flooding his insides. He shivered as he finally opened his eyes, the cloud on his brain fully lifting. 

“Cold?” Magnus questioned when he felt Alec shiver.

Alec shook his head. “No, I...I don’t know if I’m still cumming or if this is a third orgasm.” He explained. “I feel like I’m-.”

“Floating?” Magnus offered and Alec nodded before looking down. Magnus’ eyes were still unglamoured and there was a smirk on his face.

“Hey.” Alec spoke shyly and Magnus’ smirk turned into a smile.

“Hi.”

A blush rose on Alec’s cheeks. “Did you...Was I...Did I feel good?” Alec questioned, wondering if his wet hole felt as good for Magnus as his knot did for him.

“My omega, you’re amazing.” Magnus leaned in to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. “You feel like heaven around me. I must admit I was afraid I would finish too quickly.” He confessed and Alec chuckled. 

“That good?”

“Demons, yes!” Magnus breathed out. “You got wetter than me and you’re so tight.” He explained and Alec reached behind himself and touched at his filled hole. His eyes widened at the wetness he felt. He was definitely wetter than Magnus and that was saying a lot because he remembered how much Magnus dripped all over the bed. 

“Your knot is amazing.” Alec moaned and moved his hips to grind down onto Magnus’ knot. Magnus felt like all of his breath was knocked out of him when Alec moved, his toes curled and he felt his cock twitch inside of his love. 

“Alexander.” Magnus gasped and grabbed Alec’s hips, but that didn’t stop the nephilim. 

“Mm’Raziel, it feels so good.” Alec moaned and continued to roll his hips, grinding the thick knot into his sweet spot. “So big.” Alec fell against Magnus and threw his arms around the warlock’s neck. 

“Alexander.” Magnus moaned but gripped Alec’s hips tighter. He could feel something unlocking inside him and trying to bubble up to the surface. Magnus had never felt like this before and it made him slightly worried.

“Such a thick knot in my cunt.” Alec moaned against Magnus’ ear. He pressed a kiss to the area before pulling the ear lobe between his teeth, still circling and rolling his hips. “Stretching me out just right. Fuck alpha…” Alec moaned and his hips sped up. He threw his head back, baring his neck as he fucked his himself on Magnus’ knot.

Magnus growled and lunged forward, attaching his mouth to Alec’s neck and biting him. He needed to leave his mark on his omega. Magnus pulled Alec against him, clutching him tight before flipping them over and laying Alec onto the couch. Magnus tossed Alec’s legs over his shoulders and started to fuck Alec again, pulling out as much as he could before pressing back in. 

“Shit, fuck, Alpha!” Alec yelled, his toes curled as Magnus fucked the knot into him. Alec gasped and grabbed onto Magnus’ biceps. “Alpha, yes, don’t stop.” Alec begged as he looked into Magnus’ gold-green eyes that seemed to be glowing more than normal. His legs started to shake in Magnus’ grip and he clenched around his alpha.

Magnus could feel his knot re-swelling from where it had deflated. Soon he wasn’t able to pull out at all, so he only grind his knot into Alec. “Gonna keep you full.” Magnus promised. “Keep my knot and my cum in you.” Magnus moaned and gripped Alec’s thighs hard as his knot popped again. He shuddered as he cock twitched and ropes of cum filled his Alexander.

“Magnus!” Alec came again. He could feel his body vibrating and his hole clenching around Magnus. His legs dropped once Magnus let them go, he was too shaky to hold them up. “Alpha…” Alec reached out for Magnus.

Magnus gently laid on top of Alec and pressed soft kisses to his face and neck. “Mine.” Magnus mumbled before nipping at Alec’s collarbone and leaving another mark.

Alec hummed and snuggled closer to Magnus. “Yours.”

* * *

Alec woke up the next day in bed. He didn’t remember coming to the bedroom, he must have passed out after the sixth orgasm. The Inquisitor let out a happy sigh as he smacked his lips and snuggled closer to Magnus. He nuzzled his nose in Magnus’ neck and soon felt his husband’s fingers rubbing circles into his back. “Morning.” He mumbled.

“Good Morning, my love.” Magnus replied. After last night’s activities, he should be exhausted but for some reason, he felt invigorated. He could run a marathon if that was something that appealed to him. It didn’t, he’d much rather stay in bed with his Alexander. “Your skin is hot.” He noted as Alec shifted to press his body against his. 

“It is.” Alec hiked up one leg and placed it over Magnus. He could feel the wetness between cheeks as his body temperature rose. “My heat is still here apparently.”

Magnus turned his head to look at the clock. “Hasn’t been a full day yet, s’normal.” Magnus let his fingers glide down Alec’s back to his ass, between his cheeks to Alec’s wet hole. “Hm, you are very wet. I can smell it, honey and peaches.” He explained. “I need a taste, my omega.” 

Alec moaned and pressed back against Magnus’ fingers. He was still lucid but the familiar fog of his heat was creeping back into his mind. “Want your mouth on me.” 

“I want you to sit on my face.” Magnus offered. “Can you manage that, Alexander?” He questioned, not sure what state Alec’s heat-ridden body was in. The Nephilim nodded eagerly at his question before sitting up. Alec moved to straddle Magnus and them moved up his body until his hole was directly over Magnus’ mouth. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s thighs, holding him place as his tongue flicked across Alec’s entrance. 

“Oh, fuck!” Alec moaned and quickly grabbed the bed’s headboard to keep himself steady. His eyes fluttered closed as Magnus’ lips wrapped around his entrance. Alec couldn’t stop the sounds flowing from his mouth as Magnus’ mouth worked him open. He gasped and almost jumped off Magnus when he felt his tongue slip inside of him. 

Magnus growled and readjusted his grip on Alec’s thighs so the Nephilim couldn’t go anywhere. He pushed his tongue inside of Alec as deep as he could go before pulling out again, fucking Alec with his tongue. His omega started to rock his hips back and forth and that just made Magnus work harder, eating Alec out like a man possessed. Magnus felt a hand in his hair, moaning as Alec gripped his hair. Magnus flicked his tongue once more across Alec’s sweet spot and he was rewarded with a gush of slick. He eagerly ate it up, honey and peaches bursting on his tongue.

Alec gasped, thighs shaking as he came. The cloud of heat settled over him and now he only thinking about one thing. “Alpha, knot please.” Alec wiggled his hips, trying to get away from Magnus’ mouth and move to his dick. He gasped when Magnus slapped his ass, knocking a few of the clouds away for a moment. “Alpha.” Alec whined again. He needed to be filled. He needed something inside of him. 

“Get on your hands and knees, Alexander.” Magnus ordered as he released Alec’s thighs. The omega faltered a bit after Magnus let him go. “Can you manage that?”

Alec nodded, regaining his composure before scrambling off Magnus and back onto the bed. He quickly positioned himself on his hands and knees, his ass facing Magnus, and impatiently waited for his husband to enter him.

Magnus waited for Alec to position himself before moving from his spot. He rose to his knees and moved so he was behind Alec. Magnus slid his hand across Alec’s lower back to his hips, noticing how hot Alec’s skin was. “You’re on fire.” Magnus spoke as he took one hand onto Alec’s behind. He slid his finger down to finger at Alec’s wet hole. The nephilim moaned as Magnus easily slid two fingers inside him. 

“Please.” Alec whined, sweat dripping from him brow. The fingers felt good, but he needed more. He would vocalize it if he could, but Alec found it hard to find words in his heat-delirious state. He wouldn’t have to though. Magnus understood what he needed and soon he felt the thick head of the warlock’s cock at his entrance. “Yes!” Alec moaned out when Magnus pushed inside of him, bottoming out in one thrust. Magnus roughly took him, thrusting hard enough to send his slick splashing onto his ass cheeks and lower back. 

Alec wasn’t sure how long Magnus fucked him. He was happily floating in a state of omega heat bliss, allowing his alpha to have his way with him. Magnus forced an orgasm out of him, maybe two but Alec couldn’t keep count. He couldn’t keep focus until he felt Magnus’ cock starting to swell at the base. He pushed back into his husband’s thrust, urging him on. It wasn’t long before Magnus’ thick knot filled him and Alec’s vision went dark.

* * *

“Am I supposed to feel this achy?” Alec questioned as he watched Magnus move across the bedroom. It was a few hours later and Alec was sitting against the headboard, still naked under the sheets covering his body. It was well past the 24 hour mark and Alec was sure the potion had ran its course. Unlike when he was the alpha, his body felt achy. The ache was a good one though. He could still feel the effects of Magnus’ knot on his ass and Alec could still feel his husband inside of him. It was a nice feeling.

Magnus nodded. “Yes, that’s quite normal.” Magnus answered. He slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms before moving toward Alec. “I’ll run a bath. I think we deserve a good soak.” He added before pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec smiled as Magnus pulled away and then made his way out of the bedroom and into their master bath.

It wasn’t long after Magnus left that Alec started to feel anxious and nervous. His heart thumped heavily against his chest and his stomach was in knots. He wiped his sweaty palms on the sheets before shaking his head, trying to remove the outrageous thoughts about Magnus leaving him. Alec’s rational brain knew that Magnus was just in the bathroom. The warlock would be out in a moment, but something was overriding that logic. Something was telling him Magnus wasn’t coming back, that his alpha was abandoning him...his alpha didn’t want him. 

“Alpha.” Alec whimpered, tearing slipping from his eyes despite his attempts to stop himself from crying. He let out a choked sob before scream, “Alpha!”

Magnus came flying out of the bathroom the second he heard Alec scream. He raced over to the bed and sat next to him, pulling Alec into his arms and gently rocking him back and forth. “I’m here, I’m here.” Magnus repeated as Alec’s cries died down and his Nephilim buried his face into his chest.

Alec swallowed hard as his mind and body started to calm down. His alpha’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, he didn’t have anything to worry about, he never had anything to worry about. As Alec started to come back to himself, he suddenly felt embarrassed. His cheeks burned as he peered up at Magnus through his long lashes. “M’sorry.”

Magnus smiled. “It’s fine.”

“I don’t know-.”

“I believe you’re still being affected by the potion, my omega.” Magnus explained, running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“But I’m not hot.” Alec noted. “And I’m not craving...you know.” Alec’s blushed return and Magnus smiled at how cute Alec looked at the moment, embarrassed to speak about knotting even though they spent the past 24 hours fucking non-stop.

Magnus hummed. “I think this is the lingering effects of heat.” He reasoned. “In some books, omegas are clingy after the intense effects of heat die down. They need to be around their alphas to feel protected and loved. Even though the rough part is over, you’re still in a vulnerable state.” 

“You didn’t experience this.”

Magnus nodded. “True...I wonder if this has something to do with your angel blood? Honestly, it’s quite fascinating.”

Alec nodded as Magnus explained his reaction. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared...and I watched you go to Edom, not knowing if you were coming back.” He chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind my clinginess.” Alec smiled as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, hugging him tight.

“My darling, Alexander.” Magnus cooed. “I’ll gladly be the tree to your koala bear.” He quipped and Alec let out a loud laugh, tears threatening to slip from his eyes. “Come on, let’s soak.” Magnus said, slipping off the bed. He grabbed Alec, picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder.

“Oh, alpha, what a show of strength.” Alec said between chuckles. “Your omega is impressed.”

“Does this mean you’ll spend your next heat with me?” Magnus asked cheekily as they entered the bathroom.

Alec smiled and pushed the bathroom door close behind him. “Gladly.”


End file.
